degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë-Rasha Relationship
The relationship between Zoë Rivas and Rasha Zuabi, known as Zasha (Z'oë/R'asha), developed when the two briefly meet after Zoë formally welcomes a new influx of Syrian refugees, which includes Rasha, to Degrassi. Though initially uncertain of Rasha's sexual orientation, Zoë quickly develops a crush on the spunky new student. When Zoë tries to set Rasha up on a date with Winston after mistakenly assuming that Rasha is straight, Rasha admits to Zoë that she has a crush on her, and the two excitedly make plans for their first date. Relationship History Overview Zoë was introduced to Rasha by Goldi Nahir after her 'Welcome' speech at Degrassi. The two began hanging out in a group and both Zoë and Winston Chu developed crushes on Rasha. After a bit of Facerange research, Winston asked her out, much to Zoë's dismay. It is later revealed by Rasha to Zoë that she is in fact a lesbian, and that she is interested in her. The girls begin a secret relationship, as neither Zoë's mother or the Nahir's are allowed to know. They have many things in common and everything was perfect until Zoë invited Rasha to her mother's wedding, hoping she would've accepted her sexuality. Unfortunately, her mother did not approve and asked them to leave. This upset Rasha as she thought she was welcome there, and ended her relationship with Zoë as she felt she could not trust her. In her upset state, Rasha comes out to Goldi and explains everything that happened. In turn, Goldi tells Zoë that Rasha still wants to be with her, and tells her how to win her back. Zoë shows up back stage after the play, with a bouqet of roses and professes her love to Rasha, bringing them back together. Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, Goldi introduces Rasha to Zoë after Zoë formally welcomes the refugee students from Syria to Degrassi. Rasha commends Zoë for her decision to allow the Degrassi's Queer Straight Alliance to share the prayer room with the influx of new Muslim students. As Rasha leaves with Goldi, she looks back at Zoë, smiling. In #WorstGiftEver, Goldi, concerned that Rasha is having difficulty getting to know her peers, decides to invite Winston and Zoë to her home in order to get to know Rasha better. Zoë seemed excited about the prospect of getting to know the new student better, and promises Goldi that she and Winston will come over. At Goldi's, the girls and Winston play a game of Charades, when a discussion about the tenets of Islam leads Goldi to mention that the Quran deems homosexuality sinful. Zoë feels hurt, and when Rasha is unable to break the tension in the room, Zoë tells Rasha that she enjoyed spending time with her, and leaves Goldi's with Winston. In #PicsOrItDidntHappen, Rasha is talking to Goldi about her audition for the role of the lead in Miles's play. Zoë, overhearing Rasha say that the lead character, "Hero", is a girl whose boyfriend is in a coma, tells Rasha that the character is actually male. Confused, Rasha later asks Miles why he didn't tell her that she was auditioning for the part of a male character. When Miles says that he was afraid of embarrassing her in front of her peers, Rasha asks that he not treat her any differently than the school's other students. Miles apologizes, and asks her to come later to audition for the role of "Hope", the play's female lead. Later, prior to her second audition, Rasha tells Zoë that she doesn't feel as though she can identify with the "fantasy" character of Hope, but that she can identify with the pain of Hero, and that although he's male, his feelings are not exclusive to boys. Zoë asks her why she shouldn't be able to play a boy. Inspired, Rasha tells Miles that she is going to again audition for the role of Hero. Miles tells her that the part is meant for a boy, but after Rasha insists, he relents, and tells her that he'll allow her to audition for the part once more. Meanwhile, Zoë looks on, smiling. Later in class, Rasha is sitting next to Zoë, talking to her and Goldi when Miles enters the room. Rasha notices that he's smiling, and hopes that he has good news for her regarding her audition. Miles tells Rasha that although he has ultimately chosen to play the part of Hero himself, he wants her to play Hero's comatose boyfriend. After Miles leaves, Rasha seems to be at a loss for words. Zoë suspects that Rasha is upset and asks if she's alright. Rasha, however, is thrilled to be a part of the play, and throws her arms around Zoë. Zoë warmly returns Rasha's embrace at first, but pulls away awkwardly, apologizing for invading Rasha's "personal space". Rasha brushes off the apology, saying that she doesn't mind. Zoë then asks Rasha if she would like to get coffee sometime, and Rasha happily accepts the offer. In #ThatFeelingWhen, Zoë approaches Rasha in class and asks her how her first readthrough for Miles' play went. The girls exchange affectionate banter, and Zoë asks if Rasha would like to be her lab partner. Rasha says yes and gets up to get a lab kit for class. While she's gone, Winston asks Zoë if he can be Rasha's lab partner instead in hopes of charming her. However, Zoë insists that Rasha is gay. Winston realizes that Zoë likes Rasha as well, and says that if Zoë lets him be lab partners with Rasha, he could ask her if she's gay. Zoë argues that doing that may force Rasha to out herself. Winston then suggests checking out her social media accounts for any evidence that may reveal whether she is gay or straight, but Zoë says that they're her accounts are all private. Nonetheless, Winston sends Rasha a friend request on Facerange. After Rasha accepts Winston's friend request, he and Zoë look at her profile hoping to determine her sexuality. While the argue over whether Rasha is gay or not, Goldi interrupts them, causing Winston to quickly close his laptop. Zoë asks Goldi if she knows of any gay Muslims. Goldi says that the Quran deems homosexuality to be a sin. After she leaves, Winston, positive that Rasha is straight, insists that Zoë ask Rasha out for him. Despondent, Zoë seeks out Grace's advice. Grace says that the likelihood of all Muslims being straight is highly unlikely, and suggests that Zoë talk to Rasha if she truly likes her. In class, Zoë asks Rasha if she likes Winston. When Rasha says that she does, Zoë asks Rasha would like to go for coffee with Winston. When Rasha says she will, Zoë appears heartbroken. Later, Zoë is having trouble with her and Rasha's assignment. Rasha comes into class, and Zoë unenthusiastically asks her if she's excited about her coffee with Winston. Rasha jokingly says that she got her curfew extended for the evening, and didn't realize that "going out for coffee" meant going on a date. When she then asks Zoë if their own outing for coffee was a date, Zoë clumsily says that it wasn't. When Rasha says 'that's too bad", Zoë is incredulous. The girls admit to liking each other, and Rasha explains that while she's a lesbian, she can't be open about her sexuality while living with the Nahirs. Zoë is understanding, and says that her mother's homophobia forces her to hide her sexuality as well. They acknowledge the complicated nature of their situations, but agree to "give it a shot". In #Unsubscribe, in the student council office, Zoë and Rasha chat about their date that night and Rasha is very impressed that Zoë got tickets to a sing along of high school musical, they agree to see each other in class before Rasha leaves. In the hallway, Rasha tells Zoë she accidentally invited Goldi out on their date but couldn't tell her the truth. Zoë says it's okay but Rasha tells her that she looking forward to their date and thinks she's ruined it. Zoë tells Rasha she should tell Goldi about her sexuality but Rasha insists that she can't because she can't risk Goldi or her parents not accepting her. Zoë tell her that she understands and Rasha is says they will find another time to go on the date, however Zoë tells her the date is still happening, they just had to distract Goldi. Zoë and Rasha arrive at the student council office where Zoë goes in and asks Goldi to fill in for Winston at the PTA because they are both too sick to do it. Goldi tells Rasha about not being able to go with them and suggests that they all hang out when Zoë is better while Rasha and Zoë hold hands. When Goldi leaves, Zoë and Rasha smile at each other before leaving with their arms around each other. At the dot, Zoë and Rasha arrive and are happy their plan worked, they see Baaz come in and decide to hide on the other side of the counter, Rasha says she can't risk Baaz seeing them and telling Goldi or realizing they are on a date, Baaz orders dinner so Zoë suggests she leave first and then Rasha can meet her later. The next day, Zoë asks Rasha why she didn't text her last night. Rasha responds by saying she was embarrassed and that they should forget about dating because she is too complicated. She then goes onto say that Zoë can have any girl and she believes that she's ruining everything. However, Zoë tells Rasha that she was afraid to ask her out for weeks and talks about how fearless she is for having escaped war. Rasha and Zoë kiss before getting interrupted by Zoë's mom. In #IRegretNothing, Zoë tells Rasha that her mom hasn't mentioned the kiss, Rasha asks if that means their will be more kissing and Zoë is down for that, they get close until Miles interrupts their moment and Rasha leaves. In #Woke, in the student council office, Zoë shows Rasha the purple maid of honor dress her mom wants her to wear to her wedding, Rasha says she should do what her mom wants but Zoë tells her if she believed that she wouldn't be dating her. They then kiss before almost getting busted by Goldi and making up an excuse as to why Rasha was there. Zoë brings up the idea that Goldi might be okay with them but Rasha doesn't want to risk getting kicked out if she's not. Zoë then comments that she's surprised about how cool her mother has been after catching her and Rasha and Rasha then asks if she has an invite to her moms wedding and Zoë agrees. Later, Zoë asks her mom if she can invite Rasha to the wedding but her mother says no and says the reason is that she's not gay, but confused. Despite this, when Rasha sends a photo of her dress to Zoë, she replies that she'll see her later. At the wedding, Rasha finds that Zoë opted for a suit instead of a dress and when Zoë's mom arrives, Zoë introduces them before Rasha goes to find somewhere to sit. Zoë and Rasha watch Zoë's mum get married and Zoë asks to dance with Rasha and she agrees. As they dance, Rasha asks Zoë about the new look, Zoë thinks Rasha doesn't like it, Rasha says she does but asks if the look is really her. Zoë comments that she's sick of everyone second guessing if she's gay because of her appearance and Rasha asks if she likes kissing to which Zoë says yes and Rasha, jokingly, tell her that this means she's gay. Zoë then says she's glad Rasha came and they kiss but Zoë's mom interrupts them and makes it clear she's not okay with them dating. Zoë and her mom argue and she and angrily asks them to leave which they do. Outside the venue, Zoë dosen't understand how mom could call her selfish. Rasha says she thought she was welcome at the wedding to which Zoë replies that she wanted her there. However, Rasha points out that no one else wanted her there but Zoë doesn't see how that matters. Rasha admitted that 2 years ago her aunt invited her over for a party and the police arrived because she had been reported as being gay. While Zoë says that the situations are not the same, Rasha is angry that Zoë put her in a situation where people hated her for who she was. Zoë tries to put her arms around Rasha and move on but Rasha pushes her away and says she doesn't trust her anymore, ending their first relationship. After the play in #ImSleep, Zoë brings flowers to Rasha and apologizes about what happened at the wedding. Rasha forgives her and they hug and get back together. Rasha says she got every thing she dreamed of and Zoë says she can thank Goldi, Goldi tells them both that she accepts them as a couple and Zoë hugs Rasha again. Season 4 In #Preach, Zoë notices Rasha distracted by something and Rasha confesses to talking to her an ex-girlfriend she had in secret back in Syria. Rasha tells Zoë that she messaged her because she had been in Belgium and she wanted to see if she was okay. Rasha asks if they can keep talking and Zoë tells her that she's fine with it, but looks apprehensive. Later, Zoë shows jealously over Rasha's ex, Samira and asks Jonah and Grace if Samira is prettier than her. Zoë says that she's afraid to lose her because Rasha is the first girl that she's liked that liked her back and it's cost a lot for them to be together. Jonah suggests talking to her, but Grace says that she has one thing over Samira and that is Zoë is there with Rasha and she should make sure Rasha doesn't miss her ex. Zoë later finds Rasha and when Rasha asks what they should do before the rally, Zoë responds by kissing her, though Rasha says the correct answer was getting food. Zoë then offers to give Rasha a massage and then ends up bumping into Rasha. Zoë finds Rasha after the rally with the intention of breaking up with her so that Rasha can be with Samira because she can't compete with her ex-girlfriend. Zoë compares them to Romeo and Juliet as being a couple torn apart by war to which Rasha also adds bad breath, confusing Zoë. Rasha says that Samira had bad breath, never said sorry, was stubborn, and never took her shoes off, which was the opposite of Zoë. Rasha then confesses that she's falling in love with Zoë and Zoë says that she is as well. In #GetYouAManThatCanDoBoth, Frankie, Lola, and Shay find a trail of sticky notes all with a memory on them, leading to a sign, also made of sticky notes, that said, "Day 200, the night we danced at prom". In front of them, stood Rasha with Zoë coming out from behind her and asking her to prom. In #Obsessed, Zoë asks Winston if her and Rasha will win prom queens in which he responds that she'll have to find out. At prom, Zoë and Rasha are seen going together, and when Zoë asks where they'll be in ten years, Rasha replies that she hopes they'll still be together. In #KThxBye, Zoë and Rasha are named prom queens and share a dance together. While dancing, Zoë reminisces about her mother, who had not spoken to her in the 7 months since she kicked her out. Zoë says her mom used to be prom queen and she had hoped Zoë would be prom queen too and Zoë confesses to Rasha that she's been missing her mother. Rasha tells Zoë that she's known where her family is, and that she's talking with her previously unsupportive mother who was just happy she was safe, but hadn't told her so that Zoë wouldn't feel bad. Rasha then encourages Zoë to call her mom to invite her to graduation the next day. At the table with their friends, Zoë leaves her mom a voice mail inviting her to her graduation so she can hear her speak as valedictorian. Her mother responds and says she'd be there. The next day, Zoë and Rasha are in the gym waiting for her family when she sees her moms new husband walk in with a box. She asks if her mom was parking the car but he admits that she would not be turning up, but wanted to give her something. Rasha thinks that maybe her mom wanted to give her a gift, but upon opening it she finds her legal documents and a letter and Zoë realizes that she mother would never accept her. When Zoë runs crying off stage during her speech, Rasha, along with all of her friends, follow her and comfort her and say that they are her family. After graduation, Rasha asks Zoë if she wants to read what her mom has to say, but Zoë doesn't want to read the reasons why her mother doesn't want her in her life, and doesn't care and proceeds to throw the letter in the fire. Zoë gives the speech she was originally going to give and she mentions that the year brought in new people to which Rasha grins. At the end, photos show Rasha and Zoë hanging out over the summer. Trivia * They are the fourth main characters to become a lesbian couple in Degrassi history. The first were Paige and Alex, the second were Fiona and Imogen, and the third were Imogen and Jack. * They are both good friends with Goldi Nahir. * They are the first LGBT couple to win the title of Prom Queens. * They have both moved in and lived with a friend and their parents. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: #ThatFeelingWhen (DNC 306) **Break Up: #Woke (DNC 309) ***Reason: Zoë lied and told Rasha she could come to her mother's wedding when she wasn't invited, and this upset Rasha. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: #ImSleep (DNC 310) Gallery 6DNC001~0.jpg 2DNC301n.jpg Zasha kiss.png C7n rjEVYAAhXEH.jpg maxresdefaultn.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_86ya43r16mck8g0sgkk0gww8s_640.png degrassi-next-class-rasha-zoe.png tumblr_ojdv3uMcZ01vd5e76o1_500.jpg maxresdefaultnm.jpg 657667.png 677767.png 56655.png 56656767.png LOOKMEINTHEEYES.png Screen Shot 2017-06-09 at 6.46.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-09 at 8.56.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-19 at 8.35.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-21 at 11.31.06 PM.png 454tfrtet.png 345dfgfdg.png 079ij.png 6yfthgfhgh.png 76uhjhgjhgj.png 546tfhgfh.png 567hjgjhgj.png 776ytfhgfh.png 79879ifgh.png 3543fgdfg.png Screen Shot 2017-07-08 at 6.50.50 AM.png vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h31m43s462.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h31m46s469.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h27m23s469.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h27m09s652.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h27m34s925.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h27m45s635.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h28m41s633.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:LGBT Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4